Question: Squirrely collected $48$ acorns for the winter. Her friend Daisy collected $13$ fewer acorns than Squirrely. How many acorns did Daisy collect?
Answer: To find how many total acorns ${\text{Daisy}}$ collected, we need to subtract ${13}$ from $\text{Squirrely's}}$ acorns. $48$ $13$ $?$ Squirrely's acorns Fewer acorns Daisy's acorns $48} - {13} = {\Box}$ Let's subtract to find how many acorns Daisy has. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $48} - {13} = {35}$ Daisy collected ${35}$ acorns.